


Picture Perfect

by AWeirdDuck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), M/M, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeirdDuck/pseuds/AWeirdDuck
Summary: After being brought back to the world of the living Geno is happy to live alongside himself. However feeling unfulfilled he has crafted a machine to allow access to other realities. One universe in particular has caught his attention...





	1. First Encounter

Living as part of the mortal realm once more has been tough for Geno. No more endless void… no more slow corruption of his sliver of a soul… simply enjoying his new “life” to the fullest. It was weird to live with the other 90% of him. The Sans that has lived a majority of their life in this timeline as a normal monster. Where resets are only a nightmare to them while for Geno they were his very reason of being. Despite the two of them being the same person Geno always felt as though he was intruding. Even if Sans was more than happy to let them be a part of this life. No matter what effort Sans put in Geno always felt as though he didn’t quite match this reality anymore. But despite such feelings it was still home. It was everything he has been dreaming of returning to… sucks that it feels so unfulfilling. Especially after all his struggling everything turned out perfectly. Deep down he would like to actually BE his other 90% instead of living WITH them. Oh what a horribly selfish what that is. The sort of horrible yearning he’d shove into the back of his mind to forget. When it comes to second chances he’s teaching himself to take what he can get. Plus it was nice to live with his Papyrus again… and the bar was certainly someplace he has really missed. It took awhile for the Underground to get used to there now being two Sanses walking about though. Sure everyone could have lived without having to deal with double the puns and pranks… but it’s always nice to have another person to talk to. Even if they’re some strange duplicate. Geno and Sans are different enough to count as two separate people at this point though… right? Yeaaahhh…. they are…. at least that’s what most people have decided. 

Either way life was great but as mentioned before unfulfilling. It didn’t feel like his life. It felt as though he was spectating the perfect life he has craved since the tragedy. To cope he has mostly been tinkering in the hidden lab in the back of the Skelebro’s house. With a lot of time, dedication, and help from some old blueprints and Sans, he was able to complete a machine able to jump into other realities much like his own. It took forever to perfect but damn was it worth it. Sure in these other worlds he was still stuck as a spectator but at least the sights could be new. Most of the places he went too looked to be much like his own. So far only one of them felt unwelcoming and dangerous. Now that was a universe he only stayed the ten seconds it take to turn on his heels and dash back to the portal. 

Sure he was still new to this whole multiverse and universe jumping hobby of his but hey he has all the time in the world to become a pro. Plus this seems like a hobby he won’t be getting tired of for a looooong while. The best parts are the scenery… the different alterations of places he was once fully familiar with. In fact some of the universes were so delightfully magnificent that he simply had to indulge taking countless pictures of such places. Even having to expand his phone’s storage space countless times to keep up with all the pictures and videos he took. Sure his phone was supposed to be for calling in case of an emergency… but hey if it wasn’t for his need to take a “quick pic” of every pretty sight he ran into who knows if he would have even bothered to take his phone with him on adventures. Yeah he would have certainly been one to constantly leave his phone behind. Might as well be thankful that his hobby gives him a personal reason to always bring his phone. A little something keeping him safe in a way. Not that he has ever before needed to use his phone for emergency reasons… but hey if something awful happens to him in the future he’s gonna be damn thankful it’s there. 

Anyway Geno was currently carefully stepping past brush and thistle of a crowded overgrown forest in the hopes of finding a pretty yet secluded spot. The best places always seemed to be the ones least touched by civilization… no footprints or trash or even a single annoying passerby in sight. Simply the great vastness of nature before him. Stopping every now and again he would spot a mushroom or small lizard that absolutely had to be photographed. Click! Another moment frozen forever. Click clickity click. Even more stolen moments. Too bad that it was all simple woodland. 

This universe had excited him the moment he got a proper look around. The people that lived here seemed peaceful and carefree… the society more primitive and simple. Their language a songlike forgotten tongue. Certainly Latin based. Technology was unheard of and so much of the world was left simply untouched. He should be able to find some sort of godly beauty in these woods… maybe hoping for a hidden meadow of flowers or a pond with a fancy waterfall…. though to be fair he has only been exploring these woods on and off for a few days now. It was starting to get dark right now anyway… maybe he should head back to his universe to sleep the night away. 

Right as he was about to turn back he noticed something move in the distance. Seemed to be larger than anything he has encountered recently… maybe it’s a deer? Maybe a large bird swooping for prey… or is it some kind of large cat? Maybe a bear? Hard to tell with all the sharp shadows from the nearby foliage and harsh light. With their imagination going wild he approached the slightly cleared out section of the forest where he had first spotted the movement. The bushes around here thinned out thus allowing thick mud, fallen leaves, and sprouts of dainty grass to take up the space. Looks as though there was a somewhat recently fallen log here as well… can’t be any older than a week or two due to the minimal moss and fungi attempting to reclaim it into the soil. Not to mention a patch of light was able to shine upon this space thus showing there was indeed a gap within the twisting crown of branches up above. Yet even more evidence of this recently lost tree.

For Geno this was an absolutely perfect photo chance staring him down. He just had to get a little closer. Though while approaching the semi-odd sight he realized that what he once thought was shadows happened to instead be a strange hunched over dark form. It was simply sitting right on top of the fallen tree. This is also when he noticed a nasty gruesome sight at the base of the trunk… where the bark was starting to flake away there was a torn apart bloody rabbit. As horrific as this sight is all Geno could think about was what a lovely shot he has of catching a large wild predator in the middle of feasting. The few flashes of white he could spot from the dark form must certainly be claws and teeth. 

Step by ever careful step he continued to approach this scene. Phone up and ready to take a pic… holding his breath as he focused on steadying his hands… by now he could make out the finer details of the strange black form and it looked as though it was… covered in cloth? That where the claws should be was instead a delicate shining white hands which caressed the bare dead flesh of the rabbit. What was thought of to be teeth was instead a small skull ornament snuggled in front of their neck. Another hesitant step closer and an angle change for a better view revealed even further details. Thick rope was wrapped through the neck… perhaps to keep the ornament in place… while even more rope looked to be around their waist as a belt. Of course by now Geno pondered if this was perhaps a person. It was likely considering the other wore what seemed to be an outfit… but something about their presence felt wild and unapproachable. This sort of greater energy that hung in the air around this strange creature. Could it perhaps be some kind of mythological beast? Magic is certainly not out of the question. Already he has seen a good bit of magic taking advantage of within the town he visited. Clearly magic does exist in this realm so it wouldn’t be too crazy to think some of the wildlife would have adapted to it. Plus with how the “cloth” of their “clothes” looked to shift in the light breeze as though made of smoke instead of fabric… he had to consider if perhaps that was simply what their body looked like. 

As these questions tumbled and fought within his mind the strange form suddenly lurched upward to stare them dead in the eye. Staring down Geno with HIS face. Eyes blank and hallow. The smile wide yet forced. They looked about as dead and empty as Geno once was. Despite how bloody the dead rabbit they touched was their hands remained clean. Yet still they wiped the nonexistent residue off on their clothes. 

It was a moment where finally it clicked. They’re some sort of Sans like him...what didn’t make sense was their role of this realm. Why do they look this way? Why do they make him feel so uneasy yet fascinated? It almost felt as though he has interrupted something important… yet he has gotten this far already… might as well finish what he has started. Without even thinking he spoke out to them.

“May I… take a picture?”

Only now did the idea that they might not understand english cross his mind. Nervously he awaited an answer. Surely they’d be insulted by such a request. It’s clear they’re of a much higher power than him. They might not even have time to bother with such silly requests… maybe he should apologize and move on. They didn’t seem to be answering. Instead continuing to stare at them wordlessly. Could they even speak? This was certainly a mistake. While Geno was about to say sorry for being stupid he was interrupted before he could start.

“.... you may….”

Damn their voice left countless chills running up and down his spine. The sort of deep haunting voice that would make his blood run cold if he had any. Slowly he got even closer so that his camera could properly focus. Most phone cameras can really suck but he made sure to make some of his own improvements to the one in his phone. Fully replacing large chunks of it even. Even then it was a little tricky to work with… maybe someday he can get a nicer camera… but for now he will deal with what he has. 

As he got into position he noticed that the other continued to stare him down with that blank unsettling gaze. Looking tired yet a little curious. In a way it helped match the entire scene. Plus the slowly setting sun allowed countless red hues to hang around the edges of the entire scene. Everything being highlighted and intensified by the lovely lighting. If Geno was even half an hour late he might have missed it! Snapping a couple of pictures he looked over what he was able to catch. It was breathtakingly beautiful… almost as if of a living renaissance painting. Their smoky shifting outfit looked as though it held a sort of inner fire in this light. Their smooth untouched bones vibrant and nearly shining with the softest of glows. An effect that contrasted greatly with the black holes they had for eyes and the soft realness of the environment all around them. By far the best pictures he was able to take during this entire trip. 

Part of him wanted to ask if he could try out different angles or poses... but he was asking for enough as it is. Would be rude to push for more. Gleefully looking up from his phone with a huge grin he really felt like a proper photographer. Even if just for a brief fleeting second.

“Thank you so much! Would you like to see… it… oh…”

Already they’re gone without a trace.  
At least Geno can be thankful to have caught this moment. What a shame it was already over.


	2. Free To Stay

Despite it having been longer than a month Geno couldn’t get the thought of the stranger out of his head. Of course he tried (and failed) several more times to run into them. If it wasn’t for the picture he currently has of the mysterious fella he might have thought he had imagined the entire meet up. All of it felt entirely too perfect… too set up… too much of a fantasy. Their gaze… their flowing misty cloak… the shine of their bones… the deep rumbling echo of their voice... That entire moment having this otherworldly dreamlike quality he couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

Plus there was this weird uneasiness that loomed over him after such a little meetup. The sort of intense uneasiness he felt when he was first trapped in the save screen oh so long ago. The hopeless uncertainty of what will happen next… but also that foolish hope that perhaps it was a flaw in the system. Perhaps if he waits a little longer things will be alright. Things will have to be set back into place eventually.

Except unlike his time in the save screen this sort of disorientation has helped motivate him instead of discouraging. Instead of being trapped he felt allured… so this feeling of unease was quite confusing to him. Why is this dropping pit in his stomach after this otherwise mystical event? Why does this gut feeling keep getting worse at the thought of seeing them again? Why does he feel so badly that he needs to go out there and DO something? Why even bother seeing them again if the thought of simply being around them once more drives him crazy?

What a confusing mix of feelings the poor skeleton was left with. At least he didn’t have to actively worry about his life or his universe. That certainly made it easier to cope with this strange heaviness in his mind and bones. How he hoped that this stranger wasn’t bad news or a waste of time. Assuring himself that it’s just the paranoia making everything scarier than it really is he took a nice deep breath to calm down. Sans has mentioned that he has been crazy on edge even after his return to the living. But I mean not his fault if everything simply felt off to him lately. It’s good to be careful though… just in case this weird gut feeling turns out to be right and this guy turns out to be no good. Yeah he has people to text for help in the event of an emergency. Despite all his worrying… some part of him felt as if everything was going to be alright. Yeah everything is gonna be juuuuust fine. 

Currently he was sorting an inventory full of goods for the longer trip he currently has planned. So far he has only visited the forest till it got dark before he would hightail it back home. But in his desperation he decided it might be best to stay a night… maybe two. Plus he has heard of some wonderfully strange beasts that roam the darkness. Fluffy round birds with long elegant beaks rummaging through leaves for worms… deers with grand overarching horns that would perfectly shimmer in the moonlight… ooo if he’s lucky he might be able to catch some fireflies! They’re a little rare in this area and spawn in the more thickly forested areas… but hey who knows! It’s certainly worth checking out! Especially since he has upgraded his phone camera. 

The camera has been altered to better catch light meaning it should be able take some absolutely fabulous night pictures. Plus some improvements were made with the focus as well to keep everything nice and crisp. At this rate his phone camera might almost be better than some of the nifty high quality cameras in the human stores he sees from time to time. As cool as those cameras are he currently liked how compact his current camera was… how it was built right into his phone which he needed to carry with him all the time anyway. Plus he was used to working with a magic based camera by now. Those strange human cameras can take some crazy good pics but he’s nowhere near skilled enough to even try handling them. Plus this is just a hobby for him. A passtime. No need to get all crazy and technical with what he does for simple fun. 

Alright alright… let’s see… his inventory has a good range of items… a sleeping bag for the night, a flashlight better than the one his phone has, the map he has slowly been working out during all his trips, and some hotcats in case he’s feeling peckish. Yeah that’s about all he needs… might as well head out for this trip. 

Part of him was still hopeful that this might just be the night where he finally sees the cloaked stranger again. Another part of him knows that if he doesn’t see them that maybe he should just accept they’re not coming back around anytime soon. That maybe they don’t even want to see him again. Or maybe the universe has decided different fates for them… either way this trip has already been planned. Everyone was prepared for him to leave those couple of days. No turning back now.

Saying his temporary goodbyes to Sans and Papyrus he headed out on his trip. Ooo boy even before he stepped into the dimensional machine he could feel his bones tingling with anticipation. Before second guessing himself he had stepped forward and found himself in that lovely familiar town. By now some of the people had been starting to recognize him and even gave the occasional friendly wave. An action he would politely return. Wonder if any of the townsfolk would worry about his extended stay in the forest? … most likely not. They had their own lives and they’re gonna see him again soon enough. 

Edging his way along the sort of path he has made for himself simply by walking through so many times, Geno gave a good look around at. As always the sight was breathtaking. Such a twisting mess of branches all clumped so densely together… so wild and uncontrollable… so utterly free. This untouched land thrilled him! Sure lots of people would have seen this forest as a plain and simple boring mess… but through these sockets Geno saw nothing but beauty. Even the common songbird nested between the leaves was a sight worthy of pause. Or some caterpillars bunched up on a branch just barely out of sight. Or the mice he would sometimes hear scurry away along the brush he walked through. This place was so life yet at the same time it felt so utterly and incredibly still. The vibe of this area that made him feel incredibly relaxed… so at home and comfortable. 

At least it WAS a relaxing experience until there was that all too familiar shuffling of twigs. The faint shadow flickering in the distance. So impossibly dark despite the current harsh light shimmering past the treetops. Holding his breath he confidently approach the figure. Oh gosh his thoughts were racing… and he could feel the panicked tension setting in his bones… each step getting heavier and heavier until he felt as though he could walk no closer. 

Should he speak up? Part of him felt as though talking was forbidden right now. They haven’t even acknowledged his presence yet despite only being a meter or two away. Was he interrupting something? Currently the other looked to be staring at something far up above the branches. After a moment of squinting at this tangled clump of twigs the realization of what they’re showing him hit Geno like a brick. It’s so obvious what it is! Gosh he feels like a fool for not realizing it sooner. 

“Is that a nest? What a lucky fin-”

His small attempt of small talk was quickly shut down as the other gave a soft shush towards them. The sound of the shush was nearly lost to the faint wind but the hand motion of one finger over their mouth was more than clear. In fact the only reason he was able to hear the actual hush is from the other dragging it on way too long… how it was left lingering in the air as this breathless light tone. There was something eerie about how impossibly soft their voice was right now. Geno couldn’t help but feel suddenly cold in the warm summer air. This sort of panic enveloping his mind as worries arose and lingered.

Eventually a bird popped their head out of the cover of leaves above. Hopping and fluttering over towards their nest with the occasional soft chirp. Of course, Geno thought to himself, they have to be quiet so not to scare away the birds. Maybe afterwards the two of them can chat. For now it would be best to enjoy the moment. The other didn’t seem to mind his presence so he saw no reason to leave. Eyelights glued up above as he watched the frantic careful movements of the bird. 

After a long quiet and calm moment of shared staring the stranger pointed towards the nest the same way they did at the start. Oh? How strange… clearly the nest is still there…. Is there something he is missing? 

With utmost care and delicacy he approached the nest thus incidentally ending up closer to the stranger at the same time. However in his moment of focus he barely even paid any attention to this detail. Only briefly glancing between the nest and the confidently pointed finger. Was he missing something? Should he ask about what’s going on or would simply make him look like a fool? 

Before Geno could even make up his mind on what should or shouldn’t be done the half lidded lazy gaze of the other suddenly turned to a wide socket stare. Bitter excitement tainting their widening smile as clearly what the stranger is waiting for has began. 

From the nest the bird shuffled and sorted between the twigs of the nest while nudging her egg off to the side.

Down  
Down  
Down  
THWACK 

As the egg had fallen the stranger’s finger followed. Almost as though pointed out the trail in action as it happened. A conductor of the event taking place. 

A second then another passed before the stranger stopped pointing and glided over to the remains of the messily shattered shell. Among the ruins was a struggling half dead embryo of a chick. 

With incredible gentleness the smooth bone of their hand brushed against the top of the chick’s head thus stealing their final breath. Despite such a tragedy the entire act felt quite merciful. At least from Geno’s view with how the stranger continued to stare at the remains. One could almost catch some small ping of regret that was insistent on lingering.  
Of course Geno was going to let them have their moment but it seems as though the stranger had other plans. 

“...You can take a picture if you want…” 

Yes pictures! That’s what he was here for!! Needing a moment to recollect himself after the nearly trance like state he got caught up in he mumbled a quick, “OhUhYeahSureThing”, before pulling out his phone and adjusting his position.

Sure it took a while to get a nice angle and for the light of the pass clouds to be juuuuust right but soon enough he was able to snap a handle of delightful pictures. With this upgraded camera one could see nearly every blade of grass… every particle of the hazy mist of their cloak… every small curve and angle of any little bit of exposed bone… man Geno was sure that the first photo he ever took of the stranger was perhaps the best he could ever do. But seeing how these new pictures have turned out with this far greater energy and clarity, there he was losing his breath all over again. It’s mind boggling to see what a difference a good camera can make. 

Except he didn’t feel nearly as satisfied or delighted over these lovely images. Since now he could be certain that he could get better at attempting to capture their essence. However having spent even a simple extra few minutes with them has revealed the other to be so much more than he once thought they were. There was this powerful energy waving over the area when the other simply turned their head or lifted a finger. An energy he doubted could ever be captured. 

Some level of despair gripped him as he didn’t even bother rechecking the images he just took. He could certainly stare at them later but right now he didn’t want to lose sight of this strange being. Of this powerful presence. No way he’ll let himself be tormented for another month with his crashing rushing thoughts and painfully desperate curiosity. Seems he had looked up right in time as well for the stranger was in the middle of getting up and drifting away from the scene. 

“Hey wait up!” 

Scampering ahead he briefly tumbled over some stray twigs. Soon slipping into a comfortable careful pace right next to the other. Already he felt himself shivering lightly in either fear or this sudden strange coldness that followed this stranger wherever they went. Lowkey Geno zipped up his jacket despite it having no effect in warming him up. Must be some kind of magic aura thing… 

In response to Geno following them the stranger gave himself a bit of distance between the two of them. Clearly not comfortable with any kind of closeness… buuuuut they did slow down their pace so Geno could keep up. That’s a good sign… right? Their expression was hard to read with their hood and empty sockets but from the slightly furrowed brow they seemed confused to some degree. Maybe Geno could clear things up a bit for them. Taking a deep breath before speaking out in a semi shaky voice.

“This is alright... Right? Hope I’m not intruding on something. Cause I really don-”

“...You’re more than fine....” 

“Okay! Cool cool… cool cool cool…” 

Cringing at himself he shut up. Following in the gentle silence of their walk. Despite saying nothing he felt as though he could already learn a bit about the other. How elegantly they dodged stray branches and scurrying critters. How constantly aware they were of everything around them. Yet at the same time always looking so tired and carefree. This strange confidence that they didn’t NEED to look where they stepped but instead actively choose too for… for what? Maybe just cause they liked it. Geno could certainly relate to that.

Finally the stranger stopped moving forward. They had reached a small flat and clear area in the woods. A place where the clover was dense and soft underfoot. Where they trees shielded the area from rain while still letting sunlight filter in. There was some unearthed rocks strewn about the land ranging wildly in size. A few of those rocks even bordering a small weak creek that glimmered with clear drinking water. 

Unsure of why they brought him here Geno decided to stay quiet. Thoughts rushing fast as violent rain within his skull while unease slowly creep up into his bones. This place is nice but really far from any towns… not to mention the only time he sees this odd fella around is when there is some kind of death. Has he put too much faith into a stranger? 

Mentally cursing his curiosity he pretended to admire all the small details of the area despite feeling as if the ground beneath his feet was about to fall out under him. Forcing a smile as sweat starting to bead his skull while is hands fiddling with his phone as wondered if he could someone without getting caught. All those nervous thoughts being put on hold as the stranger bothered to speak. 

“We’re here.” 

“....here?” 

“Where you’re going to stay.” 

Geno said nothing as his one good eyelight went dark. Body freezing up as he couldn’t even bring him to look at the other. 

“How the hell did you know I was going to stay?”

A pause as if the other considered they might have stepped just a tad too far. Echoing playful laughter followed after before the stranger admitted, “Why else would I have been waiting for you?~”


	3. Set Up But No Punchline

Thoughts racing throughout his mind Geno was lost attempting to make some sense, any sense, of how they could have possibly known his intentions and plans. What else did they know that they weren’t letting up on? Plus this didn’t make sense as to why they would have ignored him for so long if they apparently wanted to see him this entire time. All those weeks of trying to hunt them down wasted… is this some kind of joke he’s not aware of? A requirement he unknowingly fulfilled? Were they studying him? It feels as though they’re trying to mess with him. Even now their judging sockets burned through his fraction of a soul as panic has frozen him into a statue. 

One tense awkward moment later Geno coughed out, “This is either the greatest prank yet or you’re the best guesser I know.” Despite his forced playful tone Geno could feel beads of sweat forming upon the top of his skull. 

The cloaked stranger didn’t respond. Instead simply smiling even wider and tilting their head slightly to the side. 

Well if they don’t feel like talking might as well look over this land a bit more.

Approaching one of the larger rocks that nearly towered over him he was already thinking of where to set up camp. This area looked ideal for camping honestly. Such soft grass and moss covered the floor. The rock he was checking out right now was large and tall enough to provide cover from the wind. Meanwhile the thick branches up above would hold back any rain. Not to mention the stream which looks to be perfect for drinking. 

It was almost too perfect. As if it was specially crafted for a show and he was the unwilling actor. 

In an attempt to rid the place of its uneasy silence he stammered out some pointless small talk while setting up his sleeping bag.

“Do you camp here? This place looks very nice honestly… kind of also looks like someone has been keeping it clean and perfect. Unless you found it like this which I’d say is some pretty darn good luck.”

He was only halfway through with unwrapping his sleeping bag before the other hovered behind him. 

Part of Geno wondered if they even had feet in that brief moment. Which isn’t too crazy of a thought to have since he has never seen them...right? He’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen them. Not to mention the odd floaty way they get from one place to another. Do they have footsteps? He’s always too paralyzed in fear to listen for them. Seems to be yet another mystery left to solve.

The closer the other got the harder he tried not to shiver. Such an attempted turned out to be a waste since he was utterly failing at that when they started speaking.

“I don’t camp. I don’t sleep. But I appreciate you noticing the effort I’ve made.” 

Their icy breath clung to the back of his neck as he found himself unable to focus. Fumbling with the bag it suddenly felt impossible to finish unrolling and flattening it out. Cursing softly as he wished he had brought a tent. 

Noticing their sudden struggle the stranger gently but firmly took the bag from them. Laying it out on the ground while smoothing out any wrinkles with his delicate touch. 

“... looked like you were having trouble. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Such a sudden but oddly kind action shook poor Geno a bit. Fumbling with his words before deciding to simply nod. Forcing a smile as well simply to be polite.

He felt… uncomfortable. But not in a way that made him want to leave anymore. His burning curiosity of this perplexing strange grew by tenfold as he got to see more of them. Despite their numbingly cold vibes and haunting echoing voice that continued to linger… he felt as though he could see a bit of himself in them. Not just because they’re a skeleton like him. Rather that some kind of timid curiosity of the unknown they both share.

By now Geno was starting to notice hidden kind of awkwardness in how they strung together words. This small hesitance before they spoke and a reluctance to stay too close for too long. Already they were sliding away to establish their previous space boundaries.

Maybe there was nothing to worry about all along. Or perhaps his reading them all wrong and should be booking it out of here instead of setting up camp. 

Part of him didn’t want to leave this poor fella though. Hidden just beneath their cold energy was this almost aching loneliness. Practically felt like a crime to walk away from them right now. So instead he decided to see how far their kindness would go.

“Hey I’m uh… kind of an idiot and didn’t bring a tent. Think you could help me gather up some large sticks to lean against this here rock? I’d feel better with some coverage.” 

Curiously the stranger leaned their head forward just the slightest bit as the other spoke. Already Geno was worrying that this might somehow go downhill. He knew they didn’t owe him anything but hey he just wanted to ask.

After a brief pause the other answered, “How thick of a stick? I don’t want to get anything too big or small…” 

Looking down at their hands it looked as if they were trying to visualize the exact kind of stick they needed to hold.

Gesturing a rough outline they looked at Geno expectantly. 

Geno simply nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Ahhh yeah that’s about right… uh… don’t worry about it too much! If it’s not the right size I could find some other use for it…”

With that he stumbled over to the edge of the clearing. Looking back over his shoulder to see the stranger’s hands still up and mentally measuring the perfectly sized stick. However their pupil-less glare locked in unbreaking eye contact with him.

With a shudder Geno snapping his head back to the wilderness and wandered as deep within it as he dared. Pushing aside brush with each careful step as he inspected broken branches along the way. There was a couple of hefty twigs he was eventually able to find. Along with some birds and the most magnificent deer. 

It was such a young buck that tiredly walked a safe distance away. It limped softly but swiftly through the forest of their home. Looks as though they might have recently sprained an ankle while running. Poor deer… few of them survive long after such an injury. However this one looked quite young so Geno decided they’re sure to heal up properly in no time. Despite being such a gloomy sight it would have also made a wonderful picture. Sadly Geno’s arms were full at the moment and he couldn’t take such a picture. Maybe next time. That possible future of reliving this current moment of melancholy but with the ability to use his camera. Another time for sure. He didn’t know why but he was certain he would see this buck again. Certain that it was important in some odd way he didn’t understand quite yet.

With so many trees around it didn’t take long for an armful of such wood was gathered up. This should be enough… and if it wasn’t he could always head out and get more. Seems there would be a good bit of light for a while longer. An hour or two before night properly falls. 

An hour or two until he’s stuck in the darkness with this possibly dangerous freak. 

This rude thought was shoved into the depths of his mind when he saw that not only did the other make a very nice pile of branches for him to make a temporary shelter… But they also went out of their way to try and start up a small campfire in the middle of the area.

A small circle of rocks as made with a pile of dry sticks in the middle. The clover and grass beneath the set up was torn away so there was only dirt as a base. Two flat rocks were placed as clear seats. 

Right now the stranger had a rock in each hand and was trying their damnest to clank them together just right to make a spark. Sometimes he would get the smallest of sparks from his attempts. Unfortunately it looked as though it was an overall struggle with no victory in sight for anytime soon. When they heard Geno approach they didn’t look up but they did pause their attempts. Almost looking embarrassed to be caught failing like this.

“...it’s not ready... “ 

This was sort of half muttered in their chilling whisper of a voice. Almost sounding a little disappointed in themselves. The echo now rattling in Geno’s skull and refusing to leave. Despite his instincts now screaming at him to panic he forced a certain calmness upon himself. They did what he asked of them AND they’re even trying to make a fire just for him. If anything he should thank the other. For now he’ll settle on comforting them.

Adding his own collected branches to the pile before looking over his shoulder and commenting off to the side, 

“That’s fine. Really it is. I’m from a town constantly full of a snow so I’m used to sleeping most nights chilled to the /bone/~” 

What a classic pun of his. Complete with the wink and everything. Though… half his face is covered so it most likely looks like a very extended blink. That’s not gonna stop him though.

The other perked up at this playful tone and even a delightful pun. Staring at the other for minute or two instead of laughing. Unease getting even heavier as now Geno was unsure if they even caught on to his joke. Even worse the possibility they didn’t like it and he just upset or insulted them in some way. 

“Sorry uh… do you like puns…?”

There he goes mentally shaming himself. Come on he knows that other realities work in such majorly different ways. Plus he really should be more careful with the kind of jokes he makes. Especially around someone he knows nothing about. Being too soft and getting caught up in this kind of fun and joking is what got him caught up in a huge mess of his past anyway. Acting all nice around a killer… being too soft… look what it damn did to him…. He’s such a damn idiot what was he even thi-

“...Of /corpse/ I do. They’re /drop dead/ hilarious. If I could… I’m sure I could easily /die/ laughing at such fine humor.” 

Now it was the stranger’s turn to wink. 

Something they could get away with much smoother seeing as how they had two eyes.

Giving a deep shaky exhale all of Geno’s anxiety easily melted away. Even laughing happily at their joke. Everything is fine he’s fine. He’s overreacting… again. Plus his past is well... the past. It can’t hurt him right now. Especially when he’s so far from home. There’s no human here to mess everything up. 

Well… no human that he knows of. 

Such a thought made him tense up all over again. The other is waiting for his response though. So with a deep breath he farther calmed him magic and approached them. 

Something about the other’s nearly childish grin at their recent joke was quite charming. That pause after Geno’s own pun must have been the other simply trying to find a way to one up him. Yeah that’s it. 

Normally he would fight for the title of pun master and throw over his own string of play on words but for now he was trying not to freak out. To make it through the night.

“Damn you beat me. Congrats. You’re a winner.”

It was hard to tell but it looked as though this made the other smile even wider. Softer even. A bit of blue blush even dusting their cheeks. 

“... I don’t lose~....”

With this said as such a certain fact Geno was certain he had gone insane when he smoothly replied back. 

“Looks like that fire has beat you. Can’t even get a spark.”

Oh man Geno couldn’t help but wince at his own voice. If they didn’t hate him before he’s certain they’d had him now. 

All they did was stare. That damn empty socket stare. Whatever soft emotion they had before now gone and replaced with their almost mocking poker face. Why did they have to keep up with these long moments of silence? Don’t they know how anxiety inducing that is?

“... yeah. You caught me. I’m beat… by a simple element no less…”

A small tsk as they went back to attempting to light that fire. It was hard to actually tell if they were frustrated. This entire moment and the words they spoke implied they should feel that way but they looked so calm. So in control even when pretty much admitting they had no hope in succeeding. 

“Ah well good luck with that.” 

With that awkwardly said Geno decided to leave them be and keep trying with that fire if they’re so determined to make one. Sure he could easily make a small quick fire for them but he didn’t wanna swoop in and steal their victory. They’re sure to figure it out soon enough. 

Right now his greatest worry is that soon enough it’s going to get dark. Better get to making that small makeshift shelter. There should be enough supplies… yeah there’s plenty of wood to lean against the huge rock by his sleeping bag. Plus if it’s not perfect… no big deal. He technically doesn’t really need the shelter. It’s more for feeling more secure really. Anything to calm his awful unease. 

For a moment he wanted to ask where the other would be sleeping before remembering what they said earlier. 

‘I don’t sleep’

A topic to bring up for another day.


	4. Outcast, Creep, or Friend?

He snuck a little glance at the cloaked stranger. A soft warm ping of joy sparking in him as he thought about how sweet this moment really was. Both of them happily working on a camp neither of them really need… Sharing puns and enjoying some brief chit chat... Felt almost normal. Something you’d do with a friend. Maybe a close one at that. Could they be friends? 

That’s not something he fully considered really. At least didn’t properly consider till now. Sure he wanted to get to know them better but in the sort of way a fan knows a celebrity. That’s not how this was working out though. Instead this was going way better than he expect and well… he didn’t know how to handle it. Almost felt like it had to be fake or some kind of set up. A sort of cheat code forced into reality for that perfect ending that wasn’t worth legitimately earning. 

Why did such anxiety have to creep up on him now of all times? Maybe it’s since he’s finally considering how it would be to have the other as a friend. Do they even want him as a friend? Does HE even want them as a friend? 

The other is weird but clearly carries some kind of unique magic. Are they an outcast? 

Okay that worrisome thought bothered him a bit. Kind of ruined the brief comfort he felt. If they’re an outcast they are probably shunned. Meaning there might be a reason he’s not allowed in society. 

Though they might be an outcast by choice… perhaps they prefer this kind of life. Maybe they have really bad social anxiety… or maybe they simply prefer being alone. 

Were they raised like this? Without a social life? It’s hard to tell since the other clearly knows how to hold a conversation. Instead of feeling as if the other is unaware of social cues…. it mostly feels as though they simply don’t WANT to hold a conversation for very long. At least with him…..oh man hello anxiety. Is this normal? Do they talk with everyone like this? He’s going to force himself to assume so simply so he doesn’t have a mental breakdown in front of the other. 

Now Geno’s head was so stuffed full with thoughts that he didn’t realize that he was standing there and staring them down. The other didn’t seem to mind. All their focus on making that little fire. 

Why is he even giving this so much damn thought?? For crying out loud he’s realizing now that he doesn’t know anything about them. Hell he doesn’t even know their name. 

For a moment he thought they looked up at him. Poor Geno panicked for a second and rushed himself over to the pile of branches. Swiftly busying himself as quickly as he could. Trying not to think too much about the other m a y b e seeing him staring at them like some creep. 

Would they think he’s a creep though?? 

He paused for a moment in the middle of his stick sorting as he considered this.

This stranger is certainly one to easily be counted as creepy. Their tone, their laugh, the awkward pauses… their presence alone was enough to make him feel on edge. By all accounts he should be way more creeped out than he really is. 

So why wasn’t he?

This question was considered as he started stacking up those branches along that large rock. Adjusting here and there to make sure it’s not too tall or wide. Don’t want it falling on him in the middle of the night. It was actually pretty relaxing to focus on such a simple goal. Time slipping past swiftly as he worked away at his little project.

Seriously why wasn’t he more creeped out by them. If anything he’s some sort of freak for having gone so out of his way to hunt them down. Was it really just morbid curiosity or something more? 

Wow okay he REALLY does NOT want to think too much about this right now. Already he felt like he was getting a headache.. Well half a headache…. Seeing how he basically has half a head… okay yeah he’s just gonna keep mentally telling himself such cheesy jokes. Drown out all those icky questions and thoughts he didn’t want to deal with now or ever if possible. 

Such as his life back at home! Yeah those are some nice thoughts there for sure. Plenty of lovely moments to remember. Sure he’s with this stranger right now out in the woods…. But soon enough he’s going to be back home. Certainly with tons of awesome stories to tell Sans and Papyrus! Maybe some casual friends at Grillby’s when he feels like bragging….

Some memories of his universe back home visited him softly as he fiddled with his work. He remembered when he was a simple Sans…. the ONLY Sans there. How he would go out with Papyrus to the depths of the woods just like this. Hang around, goof off, maybe build some snowmen. Papyrus always made better snow sculptures than he did. Not that he ever put much effort into what he made. Didn’t care much for those kinds of activities. Would rather watch Papyrus have his own fun. 

He… hated how Papyrus would worry about him. They said they didn’t but he knew they did. The side glances… the second long frown… those careful beat around the bush questions. Sometimes it hurt how much they cared cause they’re so damn amazing and they shouldn’t be so worked up and stressed by someone like him. Yeah he’s glad he kept them company but he could never live down the fact that he let them…. 

“.... is something wrong?”

Oh man… that sudden close whisper from behind made him jump. Harshly turning around so swiftly that the nearly tumbled over his own feet. Ah.. it’s the other. Of course it is. Who else would it be! To be fair it’s doesn’t help that he didn’t even hear them walk over. Once again that thought of wondering if they actually had feet popped up in his head. Quickly that thought was shoved away. No time for pondering pointless questions right now. 

They’re standing oddly close… yet there was a strange comfort in the way they loomed over him. Sort of reminded him of his ridiculously tall brother. 

However it was the kind of comfort that was edged with an incoming danger. Almost the vibe of calm weather before the storm. Geno’s senses urging him to use this moment of safety to prep for whatever hell the future will bring. Cause that is what will happen right? They’re either going to get upset or ask some stupid questions that will make him upset. How do you prep for that though? For a danger you can’t predict or expect? What if there’s no danger at all and he’s overreacting? 

Ah stupid stupid overwhelming thoughts… how he wished they would stop crowding up his brain and making him act as such a fool. How delightful it would be to not overthink EVERYTHING with a million flooding questions. Doesn’t help how on the spot this question was. How now he had to worry that they might get upset at him for taking so long to answer. Is he staring at them again? 

Eventually he was able to force himself to reply. A bit of bite edging his tone as he snapped at them. Nothing too bad… just the typical reaction you’d get from someone who just had the life scared out of them. 

“What? No…? “ 

He narrowed his gaze as he looked them over. Trying, and failing, to read their expression. 

“Why do you ask?”

What else is he supposed to say? He was just minding his own business and this dude who he barely even damn knows thinks they can ask such a question? Seriously who does this guy think he is? Ah there are those countless questions again. Better shove those away as well and just focus on the conversation. If his zoning made him miss what the other was saying he would very much want to instantly perish (again).

“You have that look. The sort of face mortals make when-” 

The stranger chuckled after they said that. Brows furrowing slightly as if either the tiniest bit concerned for them or trying to hold back a laugh. 

Unfortunately being so ready to follow the flow of the conversation Geno ended up cutting them off by accident. So focus on the first part they said that he didn’t even care about the rest. He has enough emotional drama at home with people he actually cares about. Don’t need this stranger getting too personal with him. 

“Hold up. Mortals? Are you implying I’m not a mortal…?”

How the HELL did they know he wasn’t mortal??? Well I mean he USED to be mortal and now with his soul all messed up… wait… is he still a mortal? Is he not? Honestly he doesn’t even know at this point. So many deaths can really got to you after a while. Sort of lost track of when he’s living or dead. Plus he’s pretty sure what he has right now is actually some weird limbo? Another issue for another day he doesn’t need an existential crisis right now. However the fact they simply assumed he was mortal put him on edge in all sorts of unusual ways. 

Sadly Geno’s own panic seemed to make the other go from slightly amused to outright confused. The cloaked figure back slightly as their otherwise endless smile tilted to a slight frown. Maybe even concern filtering through his haunting empty sockets. 

“.... you’re a mortal…?”

“Yeah? Are you not?”

There was an extended moment of silence as the stranger refused to answer.


	5. Worried Mortal

“Well come on answer my question. Are you mortal or not?”

Geno didn’t mean to sound so snippy and rude with his insistent badgering on the other. It’s simply because they're so keen on bugging him for answers but now they’re backing out on him all of a sudden. Noticing how this made the other visibly close up even more he was about to use some sort of softer approach. Maybe change the topic entirely. Of course the moment he tries to speak the other happens to speak up as well. 

“You should leave….” 

This absolutely stunned him. After all the time and effort he has put in to visit them… all their bantering and fiddling tasks to set up the camp TOGETHER… they want him to leave. He shouldn’t care right? They are no more than a potentially dangerous stranger to him. How easily he can now pack up and leave behind this confusing fella. To go back home. It’s already an interesting enough story to tell. Plus he got a couple of those cool pictures he wanted. So why was he still standing here firm as a statue? 

“I disagree. If anything I feel as though you have given me another reason to stay.” 

Woah he actually felt pretty cool for a moment after he said that. As if for once he was the one in control. Even if just for a mere second. If he could give himself a high five he would but for not a mental high five for himself will have to do. By now he was done with piling up sticks for his makeshift shelter yet couldn’t help keeping his hands moving. Anything to hold his anxiety down he continued to fiddle with those sticks. Gave him an excuse to look away from the menacing aura of the other as well and keep his nerves calm. 

“Oh? ...how come? Wait don’t tell me… mystery~” 

The stranger did small jazz hands as he said that last word. Despite his playful tired echoing words the smoke of his cloak unraveled nervously. Twisting and twirling more at the edges than normal as the stranger fiddling with the edge of his hood. 

“I swear you mortals are obsessed with it…”

Their haunting laugh followed afterwards which of course put a damn chill up Geno’s spine. Poor lad doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. Yet he felt he could at least tolerate it now. That in a way it doesn’t scare him as much as it did before. 

“That’s not true! Mortal or not...dead or not… I’ve always enjoyed a good mystery. I think everyone does… or everything… whatever you are it seems you like mystery as well.”

This sort of answer seemed to confuse the poor cloaked stranger who now has the tables suddenly turned on him. How little they knew of how Geno worked. That sense of curious wonder radiating from them as they leaned forward their head the smallest bit. As if a small child stalking a bird they wished not to scare in fear of losing such a beautiful sight. How perplexed they were at the impossible to be true claim Geno has given them. Even scratching their skull a bit as he tried to figure out how casually yet confidently Geno claims to have been dead at some point. That can’t be true right??? Just a silly mortal tugging at his funny bone. This absolutely has to be some sort of joke he doesn’t understand. Timidly he even eventually admitted the truth to the other. At least as best as he could right now. As much as he was willing.

“.... a little…”

Despite fully expecting to be right Geno was still surprised by this answer. Giving a pleased closed eye grin followed by a prideful chuckle.

“See! Point prove. Unless...you were only interested in me when you thought I wasn’t a mortal…”

For some reason that sort of thought upset Geno. Insulted him almost. Though he knows he can’t be too mad. Part of him is sort of in the exact same boat as the other. The only difference being that his assumption that this stranger is above anything of the ordinary happens to be true. That he wasn’t delusional to think that this strange skeleton was some otherworldly being. 

Yet with this one comfort he is given a million new questions. Such as exactly what sort of world has he stepped into where he can meet people that think being immortal is the norm. Wait that can’t be right… all the people in town seem to be mortals as well. Are they really though? How can he be sure? 

Geno had no idea which thought was more intimidating. The thought he was in a world filled with countless living gods... or the thought he was in a world with only a few gods and one of them mistook him for their own. 

Seems to be that lost in all of his racing thoughts gave the other a chance to come up with an answer to his accusatory statement.

“I think I’m still interested. As you said before for yourself… another reason to stay. Looks as though that statement now also applies to me.”

Something playful was now in this stranger’s tone. Almost upbeat and cheery as they seemed to have moved past this sudden tension and mellowed out. Though there was certainly something more to what he was saying. Some sort of hidden motivation he didn’t want to reveal just yet. Picking back up their own smile as they watched Geno continue their meaningless work. 

“By the way… your hut looks more than fine. Should be sturdy enough.”

Pausing their work Geno gave one more glance over at his work before stummering out softly at the other.

“Heh...thanks. Guess I just want it to be perfect…”

“Impossible... but you’re close enough~” 

The stranger’s grin got a little wider but their stare a little more empty. All while admiring Geno’s hands. Watching carefully their nervous almost twitchy movements. Those hands of a living monster which dares stand so close and so long within his presence. Who knows what other sort of thoughts were buzzing within his skull. If any thoughts at all… hard to tell if they could even think with how empty they seemed. 

“You worry too much mortal. Even for your kind.”

Gosh they’re right there. Geno actually almost winced at the truth behind their words.

“To be fair you don’t exactly help.”

“I could help… but trust me you wouldn’t want the sort of “help” I provide…”

Oh? That certainly raised a curious brow from the skeptical skeleton. There was so many layers behind this stranger. Layers that Geno was so addicted to tearing through that he didn’t even question why they were suddenly so chatty with him. Was it even worth questioning it? He has enough mysteries being turned over in his head right now. Best not to add to it. To instead keep up with the flow they got going. 

“You don’t know that!!”

“Oh I do.”

“How can you be so sure? What kind of help can you provide anyway…? You can’t even answer my questions! That’s right don’t think I up and forgot about you dodging that whole mortal question…”

Bingo. No way they can once again get away with not answering him. He’s going to keep questioning them till they spit out the truth. Surely the other can notice that.

“Is answering even relevant at this point? You’re clever enough to piece it together.”

“Absolutely. I want to hear it from you. It’ll forever be no more than a guess if you don’t give me an answer. Which means that’s one more thing for me to worry about FOREVER.”

Is Geno being over the top? Absolutely. But if being an emotional mortal was what it took to make the other lower their guard around him then he’s all for it. Even if at times it made him feel a little talked down to. Nothing that he’s not already used to. 

“Now you’re just being silly. Dramatic even.”

Perfect. That’s exactly what Geno wanted from them. He could already see that smirk creeping up on the other’s face as they pretended to be annoyed. Clearly having as much fun as he currently was.

“Fine. I’ll confirm it for you mortal. Simply so you don’t worry your silly little head off.” 

What a cute little tease. The stranger even gave a little giggle afterwards which would be cute if it didn’t echo and bounce ominously throughout the eerie dark woods. 

“I am not any sort of moral myself. If anything I’m a god of this realm. A god that is awfully surprised that you have no idea who I am.” 

“...am I supposed to?”


End file.
